What if?
by LinneaFox
Summary: What if there was something called "The Great Sorceress"? What if that was in the form of two teenage girls in year 2014? What if they accidentally traveled through time and met Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis? Anything could happen in this story. Yeah, go on. Read it. And don't you DARE forget to review. *Throws cookies*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! Yes, a new story. I just... felt obsessed with Kuroshitsuji for the moment. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Kuroshitsuji, I would be in it myself, The Great Sorceress would exist and so on. This fic would be the third season of the anime, too.

* * *

><p>On a rainy day, about seven o'clock, a fifteen year old Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study (As usual) and was completely <em>bored<em>_. _He was really bored, so he were just going to call Sebastian and make him play chess with him, when someone knocked on the entrance door. He then proceeded to exit his study and walked down to the main hall. When he opened the door, he found two shivering and soaking wet girls, just about his age. "Sebastian!" he called. "Come here immediately! Bring some towels, blankets and some of Elizabeth's clothes! We have guests."

**A few hours earlier, in another year...**

A girl laid in her bed, sound asleep. She was leaving for America in five hours, so she had her bag with clothes, phone, charger and a few corsets. The girl uses corsets, because she fangirls Kuroshitsuji, which is in the 18'th century, where they used corsets. Her name was Nova. This female human was seventeen years old. She loved Kuroshitsuji, the colour black, music and fanfiction. She almost always wears 18'th century dresses, even to school. She had a best friend, Eri, who also fangirled Kuroshitsuji, loved the 1800's, dressed like her and so on. They could have been sisters! Both Nova and Eri had dyed navy blue hair, just like Ciel from Kuroshitsuji.

There was just one single thing about them that nobody knew. There was something called "The Great Sorceress" whose soul sometimes were split into two. Eri and Nova had these powers.

"Waaaaah~" Nova yawned. She climbed out of bed and went to eat breakfast with Eri, who lived with her.

_Time skip brought to you by Eri and Nova eating breakfast~_

After breakfast Nova and Eri went to their respective rooms to get ready to leave for America. But... Something went wrong. (Eri and Nova both wore their nightgowns.) The powers sent them through time, more exactly to the year of 1887. (**A/N: That should explain how they happened to land outside the Phantomhive manor**)

**Back to the Phantomhive manor~**

After a while of fangirling and explaining that their power went wrong and who they were, the young Earl agreed to let them stay until they figured out how to travel through time, on only one condition; he could come to their time and see how it was then. Ciel was confused, as to why two girls from the future used corsets. They had squealed happily when Sebastian handed them a corset each, along with two dresses. Eri's and Nova's dresses were navy blue, without frills. They were just... beautiful. The dresses were something Ciel bought for Elizabeth once, but that had never been used.

Then Sebastian painted the girl's nails black and both Eri and Nova put on some make-up that they found. Sebastian gave them shoes too. "Ohmygosh! We look FABULOUS~" Nova and Eri chorused. Then, the two girls were taken to the room across from Ciel's room. "This will be your room during your stay" Sebastian told them. Of course, they still had their phones and chargers, since they both had unplugged their phones when they were moved through time. Nova quickly checked for eventual places to plug their phone chargers in. "Yay!" Nova shouted in success. Meanwhile, Eri tried the bed out. "Ohmygosh! This bed... It's wonderful!" she said as she bounced up and down.

Eri and Nova each chose a side of the bed. Then, Eri turned her focus to her phone. She and Nova had joined a Facebook group, which was for Kuroshitsuji fangirls, and they had really good friends there from all over the world. Their friend Senna from America sent a message just then.

Senna: Hey Eri, you guys here yet?

Eri: No, not really...

Senna: Why?

Eri: You wouldn't believe it if I explained...

Senna: Yes I would ;) Did you find some hot guy somewhere?

Oh, by the way, Senna were totally head over heels in love with Sebastian.

Eri: Yes... Kind of. Would you believe me if I said that me and Nova have mysterious powers and we somehow ended up in the 1800's and met Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis?

Senna: Of course I would.

Eri: Then, there you go.

Senna: WHAT? If you somehow get back here, bring them with you! And don't forget Grell, Will, Undertaker, Lizzy, Mei-Rin, Bard, Finny or Plu-Plu!

Eri: Ciel told us we could stay on one condition: that we bring him and Sebas-Chan with us :) We won't forget Senna!

Senna: Then, could I bring some of the others and stay at your place? Your house is fucking HUGE!

Eri: Of course! See ya soon!

Eri locked her phone and put it back. She looked to the side and saw Nova fiddling with her locket. They had matching lockets, signing that they were best friends. Senna also had one. Nova looked at Eri, who smiled and asked: "Shall we go down and see if Earl Phantomhive has the time to play a game of chess?"

Meanwhile, Ciel were trying to come up with an excuse for them to stay. Suddenly, he came to think of their hair colour. He _could _pretend that they were his long lost older sisters... Yes, that would have to work.

"Earl Ciel?" a voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Yes?" he answered. "Do you possibly have the time to play a game of chess with each of us?" another voice asked. Ciel figured that the voices probably belonged to his two 'sisters'. "Yes, but first I must speak with you about another thing. You may come in."

Eri and Nova entered the room quietly, like proper ladies. "I see you have got manners" Ciel smirked. "Yes, of course, Earl Ciel." Eri answered. "What was it that you had to speak with us about?" The Earl's smirk turned into an amused smile. "I have to cover up you two being here, so I have thought of it. I have decided that you shall play my long lost older twin sisters."

Both of the girls smiled. The only family they had were the Kuroshitsuji fangirls and each other. Now they at least have a brother. "Shall we play chess now, brother?" Nova asked sweetly. "Of course, lady Phantomhive" Ciel answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chapter One! Please review.**

**And, weehew! One thousand, one hundred and forty-one words! (Including the Author's Notes as well. )**

**/Foxie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again fellow readers! Thank you to all people who read the first chapter of my story.**

**Extra thanks to: **EpicDiamondSword178, **who were the first reviewer. Thank you, and I will insert more dialogue (Hopefully...)**

**Last chapter was a MIRACLE coming from me. I wrote about 800 words more than usual! **

**Disclaimer: ***Holds the rights to Kuroshitsuji* I rightfully own- *A bird comes, takes the rights and gives them back to Yana Toboso* Never mind... Erm, I do not own Kuroshitsuji... On to the story.

* * *

><p>The Earl and Eri had just started a game of chess. Nova had already played and lost. Right now she sat in the young Earls light green sofa and watched her new siblings play. "Then, how is it in year 2014? Do you have electric things?" Ciel asked. "Hmm..." Eri moved her queen. "Check." she said. Nova rose from her seat in the sofa. "Wait a second, I'll be right back" she said and exited the study. She walked through the corridor, went up the stairs and into the room she shared with Eri.<p>

It was quite big, with light green walls. It has two big wardrobes on either side of the room, two bedside table and a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The floor were made of fine wooden planks in a light brown colour. In the wardrobes were loads of dresses, some with frills, some without. The light source of the room was a really big chandelier.

Nova unplugged her phone and brought it back to the study. "Here's one example of what we have. This is called a 'phone'. We call, send text messages, play games and use internet. Almost everyone have this in our time. This is mine." Nova explained. "Oh, interesting" Ciel answered. Do you have any of these 'games'?" He asked. "Yes, of course. Do you want to try one? It's called 'Circle'. Tap the screen to make the circle jump. It must not touch the line here." Nova smiled and handed her phone to Ciel. "Then, just one question, what is a screen?" Nova sighed and pointed. "This is called 'screen'. Okay?" Ciel nodded.

After a while, he beat Nova's score of 80, with his own of 209. He immediately showed it to the two girls. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed. "How did you do that?" Eri asked. "Just skills, I suppose..." he smirked.

Eri's stomach rumbled. "Erm, Ciel?" She said. "Yes?" He said. "Do you possibly have something edible? We haven't eaten since early this morning and we are getting very hungry..." she said quietly. "Of course, lady Phantomhive. What would you like to have?" Ciel moved over to pull the golden string to call Sebastian. Eri blushed a bit at the thought of her ever being a lady. "Um, anything would be fine, really." She answered. "Then, we will have a strawberry shortcake with lemon tea and cream." Ciel decided and pulled the golden string. "Yes, my lord, my ladies?" Sebastian said from outside the door. "We will have a strawberry shortcake with lemon tea and cream. Both ladies Phantomhive are hungry." Sebastian bowed, still outside the door, and left to make it.

_Time skip brought to you by Ciel eating cake._

"Thank you so much, Ciel!" Nova said and put her plate on top of Eri's and Ciel's. "It was a great idea with lemon tea with the cake, it matches the sweet taste so well." She said. "Would you please show us around the manor? We easily get lost. Do you remember that time we got lost in our own house, Nova?" Eri smiled at Ciel. "Of course, sister." Ciel smiled back at her.

_Another time skip brought to you by Eri and Nova taking a tour of the mansion..._

"I have an important meeting in London, so would you like to come with me? Afterwards we can go buy some clothes and stuff for you two" Ciel said. "Thank you very much, Ciel!" Nova said. "We will go get ready immediately." Eri said. "Shall we meet up in the main hall?" Nova asked. Ciel nodded and followed them to their room, and then went to get ready himself.

Eri grinned widely at Nova, who grinned back so wide that the Cheshire Cat would get jealous. "Let's try it!" Eri said. "Yeah!" Nova answered. "Three, two, one, go!" They combined their powers and opened a rip in time and space, which Senna came out from. "Oh. My. God." Senna exclaimed. "We are going on a business trip to London, and we are acting siblings to Ciel. You should too." Eri explained. Senna looked a lot like Eri and Nova, with just slightly darker hair than them. She coild act a sister too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! You will have to wait for Ciel's reaction until next chapter. The girls won't go back just yet, because they love this time and really enjoy being with the young Earl.**

**Thank you for reading! I will try to update as often as possible. I wrote this chapter in school today xD **

**Hope you did enjoy!**

**This chapter had... *Drumroll* Nine hundred and fifteen words! Yay!**

**Ciel: Thank you for reading.**

**Senna: Yay! I'm in the story now! *Spots Sebastian* Helloo~ *She runs up to Sebastian with a cat***

**Sebastian: Hello lady Senna. *Spots cat* Oh, fluffyness~ ^•^**

**Nova: *Throws cookies***

**Eri: *Eats cookie***

**Me: Don't forget to Review!**

**/Foxie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello? Sorry for the delay! I was going to update Friday, but we had lots of stuff to do, then I was going to update Saturday, but then we were away all day and I had no Internet on my phone, then I was going to update Sunday, but we decorated for Christmas all day. Eeep! *Runs away from angry readers* I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroshitsuji, it would look like crap and not be very good. At all. =P

* * *

><p>After Eri and Nova brought Senna, they all took turns bathing. Meanwhile Eri and Senna bathed, Nova picked out clothes and brought a hairdryer from their time. "Waaaaah~" Nova yawned. She had already taken a bath, so she climbed into her pretty turquoise dress with a pair of matching high heeled shoes. Nova quickly dried her hair and then gave the dryer to Eri, who just finished her bath. A few minutes later the three of them wore matching clothes, had dried their hair and put on some of the makeup Eri found before, so they went downstairs to the main hall.<p>

Meanwhile, Ciel were taking a bath. "Hmm... I think I heard another voice, not only Eri's and Nova's." He thought out loud. "Well, never mind." He climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself. Today's outfit were a turquoise suit with a matching hat. He dressed himself **(He has finally learnt! Yay! ^^)** and walked downstairs to the main hall.

When he saw Senna, he couldn't speak, he just tried to understand if it was a hallucination or a real third person who looked the same as Eri and Nova. "Who are you?" He finally asked. "Oh, I am sorry for not introducing myself. I am Senna, 20 years old. I am a friend of Eri's and Nova's." She replied. "But then, how did you get here?" Ciel asked, a look of utter confusion on his face. "We... kind of found our power..." Eri admitted. " But can we stay for a while? We appreciate being in your company." Ciel nodded. "You can stay until the twentieth of December. I would like to see how you celebrate Christmas in your time." He said and walked out of the manor. "Sebastian! We are leaving!" He shouted. "Hurry up!" Sebastian appeared at his side with his signature bow.

A carriage waited outside the grounds. Sebastian helped the Phantomhives in, and then sat up at the driver's seat. Sebastian drove the carriage, Senna fell asleep almost immediately, Eri listened to music, and Nova had used her powers to bring back her tiny magnetic chessboard, so she played chess with Ciel.

They arrived in London. "I must leave for the meeting, so you three can walk around town. We will meet up here in five hours. Here you have some money. You will spend it, since it belongs to you too. Senna, you will be Eri's and Nova's friend." Ciel said and walked away with Sebastian. " I will save this place in the GPS in my phone" Eri said. Then they were off. "I can't believe that he didn't give me money too..." Senna said grumpily and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can have some of mine" Eri said and handed over half of her money. "I don't need anything."

_Time skip brought to you by Senna, who were still mad because she didn't get any money..._

After a while, Nova had a few bags with dresses, corsets, candy and a Funtom Rabbit. Eri had a lesser amount of bags, but she had still bought the same things. Senna had only bought two dresses and corsets. "I'm tired" Eri said and stretched. " Me too" Senna said and yawned. " My feet hurt."

Eri, Nova and Senna walked back to the place they were supposed to meet up at. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Nova whispered to Eri and smirked. Eri smirked back at Nova. "Yep." They combined their powers and moved their bags to the mansion and moved Senna back to her home. When Ciel and Sebastian came back, they stepped into the carriage and went home. It was quite late at night now, so they were going to have a small dinner and then go to bed.

Sebastian helped them out of the carriage. "Thank you, Sebastian!" Eri said and smiled. Sebastian smiled back at her. "You are welcome, my lady." He said with his signature bow. The three nobles walked into the manor. Sebastian took their coats and put them on the clothes hanger next to the hat shelf. The Phantomhives walked to the dining hall, where Bard had prepared a smaller dinner.

_Time skip brought to you by Cel trying to stop laughing at Nova's joke..._

"Thank you so much for dinner, Ciel" Eri said. " Let's go to bed Nova." Nova nodded and the two exited the room and went upstairs to their private room. They bathed and changed into their sleeping clothes, and then went to Ciel's study. *Knock, knock* "Yes, enter." Ciel said. The door opened and Nova entered together with Eri. "We just wanted to say goodnight." Eri said and smiled. "Goodnight, Eri. Goodnight, Nova." Ciel said. "Breakfast is at seven, and Sebastian will wake you up at six." Nova nodded and followed Eri out of the study.

Nova Phantomhive woke up in the middle of the night, because of a loud scream from another room. She hurriedly climbed out of bed, picked up her nice and sharp reindeer horn knife and ran out, across the hall and entered Ciel's room. She noticed that the scream came frm the young Earl. "Shh, Ciel. It was only a dream..." she whispered and hugged him. He cuddled her and silently cried. "What was the dream about?" Nova whispered. "My p-parents..." he answered. "You don't have to tell me, calm down... Do you want me to stay here?" Nova asked. Ciel nodded and cuddled even closer. Ciel soon fell back asleep, and so did Nova.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, by the way, I suppose I should explain some things for you. <strong>

**This story comes after the first season of the anime, but slightly before the circus arc, so Ciel is not a demon.**

**Don't kill me! I will always wrte and update when I have time to do that! Please, continue reading.**

**Extra thanks to: EpicDiamondSword178, who reviewed last chapter. *Hands out a charm so you can come into the story whenever you want (just PM me!)***

**(Psst! Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am truly sorry for the epic delay, but I really wanted to upload this at Christmas (24'th), since this is the *Drumroll...* _Christmas Special_!**

**The Circus Arc will begin some time after the Christmas celebrations are over.**

**Answer to _EpicDiamondSword178: _Yeah! Come up with some moment or something somewhere where you want to be, and I'll put it in a chapter! If you want to. You could for example be a circus artist, since the Circus Arc will begin soon, or something totally different. **

**Including the A/N's, this chapter has: 3,643 words! Wow!**

**Me: Ciel! You do the disclaimer today!**

**Ciel: Why?**

**Me: Because bad things will happen to you if you don't... Eheheeee~ *Grabs chainsaw***

**Ciel: Sebastian won't let you!**

**Me: *Points at Sebastian, who currently is distracted with kittens* See?**

**Ciel: Ehehehe... FoxiedoesnotownKuroshitsuji!**

**Me: Slower, Ciel, slower!**

**Ciel: Foxie does not own Kuroshitsuji! Content enough?**

**Me: Yep. On to the story. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Eri's point of view:<span>

"Good morning, my lady." Sebastian said and opened the wine-red curtains. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded as he poured tea into a cup. I sat up and smiled. "Good morning, Sebastian" I yawned and stretched like a cat. Sebastian looked up from the trolley and dropped the cup. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" I asked. Then I noticed that look on his face. It was priceless. (**You know, the kitten scene in the anime? That face.**) "Erm... did you see a cat or what?" I asked, but that appeared to be fully unnecessary, as he started walking slowly towards me. "What?" I asked. He just raised a hand and started petting my... ears? What. Is. Going. On. ?.

"Sebastian! Explain, and that is an order!" I shouted and covered my ears so he would snap out of it. "My lady, it seems you have turned into a Neko. Before you ask," he quickly added, "a Neko is a cat demon. The people with these powers have cat ears. They come with retractable claws and fangs, yellowish eyes, a power to transform into a cat, and then all of the demon skills too." Sebastian explained. His eyes seemed to have a shine in them, like he was lovestruck. I had no idea how close I was...

Ciel's room and point of view:

I stretched and yawned. Nova hadn't woke (**Grammar?**) up yet. _I... feel something for her... I feel safe, and I feel like we were meant to be... could it be? No, that's impossible... Or? Could it be love? I... think I'm in love with her... Nobody knows about them pretending to be his sisters... I could confess to her, right? If she doesn't love me back, I could always send her back home... oh well. I'll confess and see what happens. _I blushed, but sat up anyways. I could do this. I'm not a 'chicken'. I poked her. Nova stirred and sat up. "Ohayo!" She said and smiled.

"You know... I've been thinking..." I said and fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "About what?" She asked. I blushed slightly. "I think I'm in love with you" I blurted. Nova suddenly attacked me with a hug. "I think I love you too" she whispered. I turned around to meet her gaze, and her face only came closer. Our lips met in a brief kiss. Both she and I blushed. "Are we together?" She asked. "Y-yeah." I answered, only to be met with another kiss.

Back to Sebastian, his point of view:

"Hey, Eri?" I asked. She told me to call her by her name, so I did. "I think I'm in love with you." I said. "It's not that you turned into a Neko, it's real feelings. Do you accept these feelings, my lady?"

Eri smiled. "Sebastian, I love you too." She pulled me into a loving kiss. "Tell Ciel later?" She asked. I nodded as she pulled me into another kiss.

Nobody's point of view, in the living room after lunch.

Lizzy sat across from Ciel and Nova in the living room. "Lizzy..." Ciel began with an apologising look in his eyes. "We will have to break iff the engagement. I have found my true love" he said. Lizzy nodded. "So have I." She signed the paper, Ciel had already done that. "We will still be best friends!" Lizzy exclaimed. "See you soon!" And she left.

After a while Ciel, Nova, Eri-who had hidden her Neko features-and Sebastian sat in Ciel's study. "We have something to tell you. You first. No, you first!" Nova and Eri chorused. "Okay, I'll begin." Eri says. "Me and Sebastian love each other. We will be spending more time together. If I help him with his chores, he will get more free time, that equals more time together! Deal, Ciel?" Eri asked. Ciel nodded. "My turn! Me and Ciel are official. I will help with all of his work, and take on his surname!" Nova exclaimed.

20th December, year 1888

"It's time to go to the 21'st century!" Ciel smiled. Nova, Eri, Sebastian and himself had packed up and were ready to leave. Eri and Nova focused their powers. They opened up a portal to their time, which they stepped through. _Whoosh! _**(Sorry, I just had to xD )**

The two girls had secretly snuck away in the middle of the day, right before lunch, to set up the Christmas tree and buy presents for them all, and also to stock up on food and candy. Christmas was all set. Eri and Nova had prepared their rooms to, left place for the men's clothes, making their beds and clean up.

The four people arrived in the living room, right in front of the enormous Christmas tree. "Wow, it's amazing!" Sebastian said. "We have bought you presents! No need to give us any, you have given us so much already!" Eri said and hugged Sebastian. Nova smiled and pecked Ciel on the cheek. Ciel blushed. "We actually brought you presents too" Sebastian said and smiled. "You did?" Eri asked. Ciel nodded as Sebastian pulled out a bag of presents.

"You can put it under the Christmas tree!" Nova said and pointed to the other presents laying there. "Now, what would you like for dinner?" Eri asked. "We can make whatever you like." Sebastian shook his head. "This feels wrong. It is always me who cook the food." Nova nodded. "True, but what kind of girlfriends would we be if we couldn't make the food you wanted?" She said. "Choose!" Ciel suddenly came up with a good idea. "How about your favourite food from this time?" He asked. Sebastian agreed by nodding.

The two not-single-anymore girls went into the kitchen. "Our favourite food... How about hamburgers? I don't think that they have seen that before." Eri said. Nova nodded and started.

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian went into the dining hall, which was huge. Ciel gasped. Sebasrian stared. "They must be rich." Sebastian said. Ciel agreed. They went back to the living room, and noticed that there were signs on each door saying what room it was, and a map in the corridor. The men cast a quick glance at the map. Their eyes went big. "They are rich."

Eri and Nova brought the food into the dining hall and served it. Nova got the men and they sat down to eat.

After dinner, Nova showed Ciel and Sebastian around the manor. "You will sleep in our rooms." She said and smiled. Eri wrapped up the last presents and put them under the tree. Nova, Ciel and Sebastian came into the room. "Hey! Want to play chess?" She asked them. Nova shook her head. "I'm tired, I'll go to bed for now." She went to her room and fell asleep.

Eri won against Sebastian. Sebastian then played against Ciel, where Ciel won. Then the two winners met. Eri won. "Hey, Ciel?" She asked. "Yes?" He answered. "I am a demon too" she blurted. She showed her ears and tail. She and Ciel discussed that a bit, before they all went to bed.

When Ciel entered Nova's room, he noticed her wolf ears. "She must have turned into a wolf demon, a Wolfie. " He thought out loud. He slid under the covers next to her. He blushed slightly, but raised his hand and petted her ears. Then he fell asleep.

Sunday 21'st December, year 2014

Just a normal day. They all woke up, ate breakfast. Nova and Eri showed each other their demon forms, and then they celebrated. They had hamburgers for lunch. But after lunch...

*Ding, dong!* The doorbell chimed. "Quick, hide Sebby and Ciel!" Eri said. Then she went and opened the door. "Hello~!" The visitor shouted and hugged Eri. "I've missed you!" She exclaimed "Mika?" Eri asked. The female nodded. "What are you doing here?" Eri wondered. "I am here to celebrate Christmas of course!" Mika said. "Nova!" Eri shouted. Nova showed up. "Nice cosplay by the way!" Mika said. "Oh, it isn't cosplay. We woke up like this!" Eri said. "Nova, we will celebrate Christmas with her this year too!" Nova nodded. "What character from Kuroshitsuji is your favourite?" Nova asked. "Grelle of course! It has always been Grelle!" Mika answered. "We have the best Christmas present for you" Nova smiled. "Come in!"

After a while of fangirling, nose-bleed and explaining, Mika knew what had happened. She were introduced to Ciel and Sebastian. The newcomer ran with her bags to her room. Nova's and Eri's mansion were so big that Mika got her own room. Eri and Nova used their powers to bring a sleeping Grelle to their house. Before he woke up, they taped his mouth with duct tape and tied him up with a rope. They then wrapped him in shiny red paper and put him under the tree. Nova confiscated his scythe.

Monday 22'nd December year 2014

Everyone sat by the breakfast table and ate peacefully. Afterwards, Mika held up a karaoke set. " Let's sing Christmas carols! " She said. Eri agreed and went to help her set it up. Soon, Mika stood on the floor with the microphone in her hand, and the other four sat in the sofa, watching. The familiar tune of 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' came out of the speakers.

"Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!  
>I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus<br>Underneath the mistletoe last night  
>She didn't see me creep<br>Down the stairs to have a peep  
>She thought that I was tucked up<br>In my bedroom, fast asleep

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

He saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
>I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus<br>And I'm gonna tell my Dad

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

I did! I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
>You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!<br>Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!" Mika sung. Everybody clapped and cheered. "My turn!" Eri shouted and jumped up onto the floor. She flipped through the songs and finally chose one.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases be white<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases<br>May all your Christmases  
>May all your Christmases be white<p>

I'm dreaming of a white  
>Christmas with you<br>Jingle Bells all the way, all the way" Eri sung. She skipped over to Sebastian and hugged him. "You were great!" He said. "My turn!" Nova walked up to the karaoke machine and chose another song.

"Come, they told me, pa rum pa pum pum  
>A newborn King to see, pa rum pa pum pum<br>Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum  
>To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,<br>Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum  
>So to honor Him, pa rum pa pum pum<br>When we come

Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum  
>I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum<br>I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum  
>That's fit to give our King, pa rum pa pum pum,<br>Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum  
>Shall I play for You, pa rum pa pum pum<br>On my drum  
>On my drum<p>

I play my drum for Him  
>So to honor Him<p>

Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum  
>The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum<br>I played my drum for Him, pa rum pa pum pum  
>I played my best for Him, pa rum pa pum pum,<br>Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum  
>Then He smiled at me, pa rum pa pum pum<br>Me and my drum  
>When we come<p>

Me and my drum" Nova finished. Ciel embraced her. "I love you" he whispered.

The gang of five people went into the kitchen to make lunch. Mika made warm sandwiches for them all.

After lunch, Mika went out to meet some people, Sebastian and Eri went to the library, and Ciel and Nova took a walk in the forest surrounding the mansion. "Ciel, this way!" Nova said and pulled him with her. "Look! A wolf den!" She took off her hat to show her pretty ears. She spoke to the wolves, and then she picked up the pup. "They asked me if I could take care of the pup, since it is so fragile it won't survive the winter." Nova said. Ciel smiled. "Of course" he said to the wolf. The human, the wolf demon and the little pup headed back to the mansion.

Ciel named the pup Pluto. Pluto had a little basket in Nova's room.

Tuesday 23'rd December, year 2014

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Mika exclaimed. Pluto barked and tried to cuddle with Sebastian, who picked him up and petted him. Pluto licked Sebastians face. "I have made cookies! Who wants?" Nova said, coming into the living room with a tray of newly baked cookies. Eri were out buying a present for Pluto, so Nova had secretly sent her a cookie. Ciel ran up to Nova and grabbed a cookie. "Yum!" He exclaimed. Sebastian took two and fed the wolf with one. "Oh my... These are good" Sebastian said. Pluto wagged his tail and barked happily.

"Now we will watch a movie!" Nova exclaimed. Mika turned on the TV and put the movie in. Nova handed out bags with popcorn.

Eri came back a while after the movie had ended. Mika cooked dinner and Nova were playing Monopoly with Ciel. Sebastian read a book. "What's for dinner?" She asked. "Meatballs" Mika answered from the kitchen. Eri went to her bedroom and wrapped up the present for Pluto.

After the great dinner, Eri, Nova and Mika cooked Christmas food and baked gingerbread houses. Sebastian helped by putting the gingerbread houses together, while Ciel decorated them. "Aah... finally done!" Mika exclaimed. She had cooked the food. Eri had cut out and baked the cookies, and Nova made all dough. "We're done too!" Ciel said. There were a total of ten gingerbread houses, meatballs, cooked ham, potatoes, sausages and sauce. They finished just before 10 PM. Everybody went to bed.

Christmas morning

Ciel and Sebastian noticed that Nova and Eri were gone, so they hurried out of bed and went into the living room. Eri sat on the sofa-with newly dyed black hair-next to Nova who had the same hair-colour. They both wore makeup around their now red eyes and had black demon wings. "I believe they have reached the second state of demon transformation" Sebastian stated. "Huh?" Eri asked. Sebastian and Ciel sat down next to their mates, and Sebastian began his explanation.

"When you turn into a demon, nobody notices until you have reached the part where you get visible parts of the animal you represent. That is the first stage. When you reach second stage you grow black demon wings, acquire flight ability, sensing ability, acrobatic skills and your eyes turn red. Third stage is the last stage, where you are given the rest of your demon powers and your true form. Eri and Nova just reached the second stage of demon transformation, which means... That they will become full demons by New Year's Eve." Sebastian finally finished.

"Wow." Eri said. Nova agreed and turned to hug her boyfriend. Then Mika came skipping into the room. "Y-you're..." she stammered and pointed at Eri and Nova. "You're DEMONS!" she shrieked. "Cool!" Eri and Nova looked at her and started giggling.

"What?" Mika asked. "Nothing" Nova said when the two female demons of stage two stopped giggling. The five people went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After breakfast they went into the living room again to open their presents.

Ciel: Mp3-player from Nova, a book from Sebastian.  
>Sebastian: Plushie kitten from Eri, a cat from Ciel.<br>Nova: Two tickets to Yohio's concert later that day from Ciel, a drawing kit from Mika, a cosplay set from Eri.  
>Eri: A new book from Sebastian, a new pillow, another cosplay set from Nova.<br>Mika: A computer game where you designed clothes from Eri, Sebastian, Ciel and Nova, make-up from Pluto (And Eri), lastly Grelle.  
>Pluto: A pretty stitched navy blue shirt from Mika and a fluffy pillow for his basket from Ciel and Sebastian.<p>

After that Ciel and Nova curled up in the sofa watching a movie and eating candy, Eri and Sebastian joined Mika in playing that game she got and Pluto curled up in his new shirt underneath the Christmas tree.

For lunch they had some hot dogs. "You are a really good cook, miss Nova" Sebastian complimented.

Eri went off to write something, Nova and Ciel hung out, Mika made out with Grelle, and Sebastian were left with little Pluto. Pluto jumped up onto Sebastians lap and fell asleep. "Such a cute pup." He said, even though he didn't like dogs or wolves. This one was an exception.

Sebastians kitten were named Ms. Eri after his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the songs in this chapter.<strong>

**Here is a character sheet for my OC's:**

**Name: Nova Phantomhive**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Second stage Wolf Demon**

**Length: 160 centimeters.**

**Favourite things: Ciel, wolves, being with the 'gang'.**

**Hobbies: Drawing, playing guitar, singing. **

**Favourite colours: Wolf-grey and the blue of Ciel's eye.**

**Favourite food: Chocolate cookies.**

**Favourite place: Ciel's arms**

**Favourite music: Knockin' on Heavens Door - Guns n' Roses, Don't Stop Believin' - Journey, Dawn of Dreams - Yohio**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Eri Michaelis<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Race: Second stage Cat Demon**

**Length: 160 centimeters. **

**Favourite things: Sebby, cats and fluffy pillows.**

**Hobbies: Taking care of cats, reading. **

**Favourite colours: Black and red.**

**Favourite food: Hamburgers. **

**Favourite place: Beside Sebby.**

**Favourite music: Volbeat**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Mika Jones<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human**

**Length: 155 centimeters. **

**Favourite things: Grelle**

**Hobbies: Make-up and clothes-designing**

**Favourite colours: Grelleish red**

**Favourite food: Red cake**

**Favourite place: Nova's and Eri's mansion**

**Favourite music: Imagine Dragons**

* * *

><p><strong>The same for Sebby and Ciel:<strong>

**Name: Sebastian Michaelis**

**Age: 2195 years old, looks like 21.**

**Race: Complete Crow Demon**

**Length: 185 centimeters.**

**Favourite things: Cats, kittens and Eri.**

**Hobbies: Cooking, painting, cleaning, gardening.**

**Favourite colours: Black.**

**Favourite food: Souls.**

**Favourite place: Eri's house.**

**Favourite music: Classic music.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ciel Phantomhive<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Race: First stage Dog Demon (The ears and tails hasn''t come yet)**

**Length: 160 centimeters.**

**Favourite things: Tea, snacks and Nova's fluffy wings.**

**Hobbies: Doing the Queen's missions, paperwork, drinking tea.**

**Favourite colours: Navy blue and deep purple.**

**Favourite food: Cookies.**

**Favourite place: Nova's house.**

**Favourite music: **

* * *

><p><strong>That was the characters!<strong>

**Me: Please do not kill me for waiting so long with updating T.T Eep! *Sees torches and other sharp stuff pointed at me-runs and hides behind a house* Oh! I've got an idea! *Puts on fake cat ears* (Start of dramatic voice) Oh, I am only a poor kitten, waiting for the mob that wants to kill me to go away... I wish someone would pick me up and carry me away from here~**

**Sebby: Foxie, stop playing around. *Finds Foxie* Oh, such... beautiful furry ears~ *Picks Foxie up and flees***

**Me: Told ya I got the perfect idea!**

**I am thinking about registering as a Beta Reader. Does anyone want me to?**

**I didn't really like the confession scenes, but... oh well.**

**Please review! ^•^ (Oh, that is supposed to be a kitten for you who cannot see it)**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_


End file.
